This disclosure relates to a geared turbomachine having a compressor rotor and a fan rotor that rotate together.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a turbine section, a compressor section, and a combustor section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the fan section and the turbine section. The compressor section typically includes at least a high-pressure compressor and a low-pressure compressor. The compressors include rotors that rotate separately from a rotor of fan. To maximize performance of such turbomachines, various recent engine architectures have been proposed in which the fan rotates in a first direction and at a first speed as compared to a low-pressure compressor which rotates in the opposite direction and at a higher speed. These recent engine architectures can also be improved.